Gold Bound Book
by Deathtotheking
Summary: One-shot Rumble! Belle is nervous for her first time ever, Rumple is there to help her relax. Cute straight up smut, wedding night.


Get ready to Rumblle! Okay rumblle is the ship name I've adopted to rumpbelle, and they are so cute. I couldn't get the two of them out of my head, so this is a one shot between the two of them.

The basis is their first time ever having sex, set in storybrook. So, smut. :) enjoy.

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT BELLE IS WEARING GO HERE:

s/flora-nikrooz-showstopper-nightgown/3601948?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=&resultback=6188&cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-1_16_D

* * *

><p>Belle looked in on Rumplestiltskin sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat fairly straight, and she recognized his thinking position. She watched him for a moment. she was so happy today, her day, but she was nervous about the next step. Sure they cuddled and kissed, went on dates. Belle knew she wanted more from him. They loved each other so much, it had lead to this very day, to this evening.<p>

It had been her wedding today, and as excited as she was she was nervous. Her breathing hitched, and Rumple, the gentleman that he was deep down, if he heard her he studiously ignored it. She had changed into an outfit Ruby had bought with her. It was fine and lacy, but simple. It was white and had full coverage over her boobs with a sheer see through top, and a beautiful draping skirt that brushed her feet. Though it did boost her boobs up so high she didnt see much when she looked down.

She peeked back out at Rumple, who sat in his trousers and shirt and tie, that had been loosened. He was smiling to himself slightly.

"Dearie, if you need me to show you how to open the door, I think we're in a bit of trouble." Belle ducked back blushing furiously. The door creaked open, and embarrassed by her attire she lept forward and hugged him tightly. She had never been so nervous, and she chuckled trying to relieve tension.

Rumple lifted her into his arms, looking down at her outfit. A blush crept up his face, and her wide eyes stared at him. He swallowed hard and kissed her, striding into the room and kicking the door shut behind him.

He's at her on the bed, flung off his tie and bent down cupping her face in his hand and he kissed her, gently sitting on the bed next to her. Her pulled her down laying on the bed with her, their legs intertwined off the edge of the bed, and they kissed. His hand softly caressed her side down the fabric of her skirt, he grabbed behind her knee and hoisted her leg up to his hip.

She gasped and stared at him eyes wide mouth gaping open. Nothing had turned her on like that before, he chuckled as her face reddened. "Yes dearie?" He asked smirking.

"Rumple-I. I'm not wearing underwear." She was mortified to say it. She heard him swollow hard and he kissed her hard. "Rump-Rumple!" She giggled pulling back to look at him. His eyes were wide and dark. She chuckled and traced his cheek bone. He kissed her, hand sliding to her ankle, and back up dragging the fabric with his large warm hand.

Her head dropped to his shoulder and she panted and a tremble went through her. She kissed him back passionately, occasionally pulling back to watch each other. She watched for his reaction, and he watched to make sure he didn't go too quickly.

The fabric pooled at her waist, and his hand skin over her bare backside. She was blushing furiously, and gasped as he squeezed. Slowly his hand turned so his fingers pointed down her body, tracing over her hip, to where her stomach and legs dipped inwards.

He brushed over bare skin and his eyes widened and she ducked her head. She was facinated but his hand. She watched as it trailed down between her parted legs, subconciously lifting her leg further up his body. Their foreheads touched and he watched both her face and what he was doing, not wanting to push her too hard just yet.

His hand slid along her slit, trailing in her very warm wetness. He smirked as she sucked in a breath as he travled back up and slowly rubbed circles over her nub.

"ah, oh-hhh" her stuttering gasps made his pants tighten further.

Her hand flinched up brushing against him, and he paused his motion letting out a slow hissing breath. Belle watched his face cautiously as she stroked down his length. He gasped and stared at her and she gently cupped the buldge. Slowly his hand resumed building her up, as she unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipped down. Her hand crept inside his pants, and she felt how hot his body was.

She grinned and rubbed her hand a little harder against him. His fingers traveled down to where the wetness was coming from and gently poked in. She gasped and he kissed her. "Relax sweetheart." He gently pushed in. Belle squirmed up a little. It was a little uncomfortable, but nothing too bad. She was glad it didnt hurt like she had read about- though the book hadnt said much about the topic.

Slowly the finger exited and entered her. She wasn't fully sure how it was supposed to feel good but she kissed him and laid her head on his shoulder. She watched his finger pull out and he put two fingers together.

"Hold still Belle." She nodded and stopped brushing the outside of his underwear. He gently began to push both fingers in, and she tried to relax, closing her eyes. A sharp pain came to her and she flinched, as a sharp gasp came from her. Her head snapped up to look at Rumple. "You're alright love, just give it a minute."

He pumped his fingers in and out and she winced at him, but didn't stop him. She wanted this as much as he did. His thumb came up and rubbed against her nub again. Belle gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He continued thrusting in a little harder as she became more aroused. The pleasure and pain Belle felt was wonderful. It hurt but felt good, and even better as Rumple's thumb rubbed faster.

"Wait! Oh!" She criedout louder than she meant to be and she bucked down onto him, her legs trembling. Rumple withdrew from her, his fingers coated in thick clear and slightly stick juice.

She took a shakes breath, her face deeply flushed. Rumple kissed her and sat up again, unbuttoning his shirt. Belle sat up and behind him, wraping her legs around his waist. She reached in front of him, her hands taking his place, slowly unbuttoning his shirt for him.

He moved his hands to her leg slowly rubbing them as she slid his shirt off his shoulders, her fingers caressing his back, trailing the curves of his shoulder blades. She reached down and hooked her fingers in his waistband of his underwear and pushed down. He lifted his hips up and allowed her to lean forward and push to his knees.

He kicked them off and she rested her hands on his toned tummy. His breathing was still more controlled than hers, but as she closed her eyes, leaning her face into his back her hands moving downwards he became less in controlled.

She felt the smooth toned stomach, the v shape of his hips, and down to his base. Gently her fingers trailed up his lenght making him gasp and his head tipped back and rested on the crook of her shoulder. Her hand wrapped around him, at least she tried. Her hand struggled to close around him.

Gently she began to rub up and down. She could tell he was fairly long but she was having a hard time figuring out how long he was, in fact she got so distracted in her thought of touching him for the first time she did notice his hard breathing.

"Belle you need to stop." Rumple breathed out hard.

"What?" She said suddenly, wondering if he had spoke but Rumple stood suddenly, freeing himself from her grip.

"Sorry Belle, I need a minute." He breathed walking forward putting his hands on his hips.

"Sorry." She stiffled a giggle in her hand and he looked over his shoulder to look at her. She smiled at him, and she draped one leg over the other like a lady, letting the fabric drape back down over her legs and she slowly began to pull her skirt up. He turned around fully then and Her jaw droped.

Rumple walked closed to her and she extended a hand gently caressing his length. Rumple was longer and thicker than she had imagined, even by touch. She gulped then thinking of the pain two fingers had caused her. She looked up at Rumple then, and took a deep breath.

"How long?" She stroked the lengeth of him so he knew what she ment. Rumple sat down with her, running a hand along her cheek and neck.

"A little over ten and a half inches. It's okay Belle, down there I guess you could say stretches to fit whatever your needs are." Belle modded at him laying down in the middle of the bed, her skirt an inch away from reveling herself to him. She toyed with the hem nervously.

"Will it still hurt?" Her voice was so soft and nervous that he was tempted to lie to her. He laid down next to her, playing with her hair.

"I've heard it causes some.. Discomfort of sorts, but that it fades eventually." Belle paused and nodded, hooking her leg around his hip and pulling him between her legs. He brushed against a layer of fabric blocking him from her. She smiled up at him and exhaled, nodding. He leaned down to kiss her, moving the skirt up and above her hips. "Just remember to breathe, and relax Belle."

She exhaled as he lined his throbbing memeber up with hers. He pushed his hips forward slowly, one hand braced between her side and her arm, the other controling his position. Belles hand jumped up to squeeze his arm and she exhaled as calmly as she could. She tried to stay quiet as he slid into her, but she olny made it half way before she exclaimed "Ow, oh my god Rumple ow!" She pulled her legs up to her chest in a vague attempt to block him.

She clung to her legs and panted, her skin damp again, and she legs and torso shuddering. "Hang in the Belle," Rumple said, "breathe. Just breathe your fine."

She nodded at him and he pulled out slightly, pushing no more further in, he set up a slow but steady pace. She held onto both of his arms now, and watched him thrust into her. This worked well for a while, but Belle became too hot, and started to pull off the gown entirely.

Rumple leaned down, snakinghis arms behind her back and pulling her as he laid down, her kneew coming up to rest so she wouldnt slide further onto him as she yanked her dress off. Rumple pulled them backwards so he could sit up, leaning back ahainst he head board with hee in his lap.

She blushed as she realized she was now on top. Rumple caressed her brests making her chest flush as well, "Here we are dearie, you can set the pace. Perhaps that will help." Belle nodded and raisedherself a litlle before slidding back down. Belle liked it this way, she could see him, and control everything. It was when her legs began to get tred that she slid too far down and a spike of pain ruined the fun.

Belle yelped and arched her back away from him and his arms lifted her up. He had felt her clench too tightly and looked at her concerned.

Belle was getting more dejected by the second. "Rumple it's not working." She sniffled. Rumple's eye lit up suddenly.

"I have an idea, here, turn so both your legs are on one side of me." She lifted up slightly and swung her leg around, and he gave her arm support as she did so, and he held her in his arms, twisting so she was positioned.

Belle was lifted up into his lap, and he held her, it was position he had once caught her in when she had fallen off the ladder while opening curtains. She squirmed a little as he slid further inside her.

"Easy there Belle, come on dearie." He soother her, his voice relaxing, his hand slowly rubbing circles at her spine. "Relax." He breathed in her ear and the tingling in her neck made her clench.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed in a high and discomforted voice as Rumple slid even further in. She looked at him, the distress in her eyes evident, as he smiled and kissed her passionatly.

"Whenever you're ready dearie." He said looking at her as he drew back, "I promise I can go slow, just tell me if you need to stop."

Belle still was a little nervous, and he slowly began to lower her down, as she hugged her arms around his neck, slowly getting tighter, and trying to keep herself off his impressive, and she was now figuring out, painful length. She bit her lip harder as Rumbles warm hands that held her under her thighs and a little below the small of her back lowered her further. Slowly was key but it drove him mad, and it didn't help as Belle's juices started dropping down him.

A sudden stinging pain made her twitch violently up and away from his cock. She looked at him, at his huge eyes. She stared at him for a moment before nodding, moving her damp forehead to rest on his collar bone.

"mmmm mhhnmmn!" She kept her mouth shut as best she could but squeaks of discomfort and her groan of pain still escaped her. She panted a little opening her eyes and staring at his chest. "I don't think I can take anymore" she whispered panickedly.

"Almost there Belle, can you make it?" He asked pausing again. She gulped and nodded against him, and he gripped her hips, and pushed her, a little stronger than before yet still gently, onto him. Her smooth rump pressing against his warm legs. She squeeked a little louder than before and it burned for a second something horrible, and she gasped against his skin.

His arms snaked up her, holding her waist and back of her neck, his knees lifting to keep her in place on his lap. She drew a shaky breath, and he drew back to look at her. She smiled, which must have looked a little like a grimace of pain because he chuckled and kissed her deeply.

She liked kissing him, and his tongue slid down her throat. She loved it secretly, but she never had the nerve to tell him, and the other things she loved of his in her mouth well... He pushed up with his hips a little and to her own shock and horror she moaned against his lips. Her head had fallen back, and she gasped and her face flushed. She tried to hide this from Rumple, something he caught onto immediatly.

He he chuckled and cupped her chin, kissing her soundly. "That was- I... Sorry." She stammered. Rumple pulled back to look her in the eye.

"Sorry for what? Sexual arousal? Dearie, as much as your squeeks and squirms bring me a form of pleasure, know that I prefer knowing the sounds you make are out of pleasure, not pain."

"I- Ohhh!" She twitched again as he started grinding hard into her. She panted harder, letting her head tip back a little and she smiled slightly as he started to bounce her in his lap.

It wasn't all pain free, but it was better, so much better. She clung to Rumple as he bounced her faster and harder, and she moaned loudly, nearing screaming as she was brought closer.

Rumple was far from quiet, his hands roamed over her feverish skin, and he groaned her name, longer and more drawn out with each withdrawal and return. He started up an even rougher pace then, using his arms to push her back down faster than before, each hard slam bringing a wet slap to their ears.

"Belle!" He shouted suddenly his breath catching in his throat.

"Ahh! Rumpelstiltskin, please!" She screamed higher and clung to him as she came. Her legs shook terribly as Rumple moved to lay flat on his back, with her curled up and panting onto of him.

After a few moments Rumble moved again, trying to withdrawl from her and she stiffled a pained shout. "Ahh... Owwww. Wow." She grimaced as he finished pulling out, a shuddering breath leaving her. He sat up so he could see her.

"Do you need me to heal you?" He asked softly, looking ashamed of himself. She chuckled and sat up and slid off the bed standing up, and holding the bed post.

"I'm fine silly, see." She strode forward, but the pain between her legs crippled her. She folded at her waist, and her knees gave out. She tipped forward, and fell into a pair of warm arms. Rumple lifted and carried her to the bed, her legs twitching.

"Here." He said sitting her on the edge of the bed and sitting next to her. In one hand he held one of hers, and in the other he gently slid his middle finger back into her, making her wince slightly. His hand glowed and Belle gasped at the warmth of his magic. He withdrew significantly less painfully.

She smiled her special smile for him, and his eyes lit up as he returned his own. He pulled her down under the sheets, her head on his chest. Slowly they dozed off, in their own world of peace.


End file.
